Lágrimas de Amargura
by El Generalista
Summary: A veces los sueños se pueden hacer realidad, pero una pesadilla, también puede manifestarse. One -shot


**Esta es la primera vez que publico algo en este sitio. Me tomé la molestia de leer algunas cosas antes de publicar este "fic".**

**- Líneas de Diálogo - **

**El resto es narración**

~Lágrimas de Amargura~

Hace buen rato que estaba lloviendo, las gotas manchaban las ventanas y las nubes oscurecían el cielo. En una vieja cabaña en un frondoso bosque, estaba el que alguna vez fue el héroe del tiempo, recostado en su cama, descansando.

De repente un ruido lo despertó, alguien golpeaba la puerta con desesperación, se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su vieja amiga, Saria, quien estaba muy malherida y lastimada, tanto que cuando abrió está cayó al suelo.

- Saria! - Se sorprendió - Que te pasó? -

- Link... - Apenas lograba hablar - El bosque... - Logró decir antes de quedar inconsciente en el piso

Link la trajo adentro, la recostó y trató de curar sus heridas, aún estaban abierta y la sangre no paraba de brotar de ellas. Cuando finalmente logró curarla, esta se levantó

- No pierdas tiempo... - Le dijo - El bosque... te necesita -

- El bosque? - preguntó sin conseguir respuesta - Saria! -

-Link, ve al bosque - logró decir - Ahora -

Asintió al pedido de la kokiri apresurándose a cargar su espada y escudo para luego salir de la casa corriendo hacia el bosque, pero cuando iba a llegar vio algo totalmente perturbador.

El hermoso campo de Hyrule estaba desértico, no había rastro de vida alguno, miró el castillo, parecía como si hubiera estado abandonado por años, no se oía ni un alma, solo el resoplar del viento y el sonido de la lluvia

El héroe del tiempo corrió hacia el bosque con mucha ira, por ver lo que había ocurrido mientras se había ido. Cuando llegó vio algo que lo llenó de ira, su bosque, el bosque donde había vivido, estaba muerto.

Los árboles estaban secos y sin hojas, el bello césped no era más que tierra seca y el precioso cielo cristalino no era más que un cielo gris y deprimente.

Al presenciar eso, su mente trató de imaginar lo que había pasado y muchas ideas le vinieron a la mente, pero recordó algo más importante, lo que le daba vida al bosque, el arbol deku

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al árbol que estaba caído y muerto, con el tronco seco y con las hojas esparcidas por todo el lugar, eso le sacó un par de lágrimas al héroe que se encontraba muy confundido, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

- Qué ha ocurrido? - decía mientras caía de rodillas al piso - Qué fue lo que pasó? -

- Él árbol y todo lo vivo ha muerto - le contestó una vocecita muy familiar para él - Ya no existe vida en este bosque desde aquel día -

- Cuándo paso esto? - dijo casi llorando - Quién hizo esto? -

- No tienes idea verdad? - le contestó - Esto ha pasado hace mucho tiempo atrás -

- Qué?! - contestó aún más confundido - No es posible! yo me fui del bosque hace poco -

- Así que era verdad, el tiempo no existe en ese lugar -

- Qué quieres decir? -

- Han pasado 7 años mientras abandonaste a este bosque a su suerte, para ti no han sido más de 1 semana - le dijo al héroe - Tú sigues siendo un niño -

Ahora link estaba más que confundido, estaba completamente desconcertado, no podían haber pasado 7 años, si él aún era un niño.

- Quién hizo esto? - preguntó

- No lo sabe nadie - respondió la voz antes de manifestarse ante el muchacho - Ni siquiera las Diosas -

- Navi... - miró atónito a su pequeña compañera de viajes - Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? -

- 7 años Link, 7 años en los que dejaste el bosque, pero no creciste -

- No queda nada de vida aquí? - preguntó - Ni siquiera los kokiri? -

- La única que queda está en tu casa, y está muy lastimada -

- No puede ser verdad, tú no eres real, esto no está pasando! -

- Tienes razón, esto no está pasando, aún, el destino lo ha determinado así, no puedes cambiarlo -

- Mentira, el destino lo forja uno mismo! -

- Link, link, link! - lo llamaba alguien - Link! -

El héroe despertó en su cama y vio a su amiga por la ventana quién tocaba para que la dejara entrar

Antes de hacerla pasar, se aseguró de verla bien, al parecer estaba muy sana, sólo había sido un sueño.

- Pasa - la hizo pasar - Qué tal? -

- Te he estado buscando - le dijo - Necesito que vengas conmigo -

Link se asustó un poco por esas palabras, pero ella no estaba lastimada

- Bien -

La kokiri lo llevó al bosque donde le esperaba alguien

- Aquí está, mira con quién me encontre! - le dijo muy emocionada

- Navi.. - dijo mirando al hada muy feliz - De verdad eres tú... -

- Hola, te he extrañado bastante desde la última vez - dijo revoloteando alrededor del rubio

- Que tierno! - dijo la kokiri - Vengan a mi casa, les daré algo para comer y platicar un poco -

- Link, espera - le llamó el hada - Necesito hablarte un minuto -

- Qué pasa? -

- Tú también soñaste eso verdad? -

Link se puso pálido y apenas podía hablar

- S..Si - dijo muy asustado

- Debo decirte que eso pasará - dijo el hada decaída

Al oír eso, el heroe solo pudo sentarse a llorar en el césped con su hada a su lado, pero esas lágrimas, no eran de tristeza, no eran de dolor, ni de ira. Eran lágrimas agrias, de amargura.

**Qué tal me quedo? Supongo que no aclaré bien que era el link pequeño, ya que. Espero les gustara este pequeño relato, cualquier cosa es recibida (criticas, animos, etc) que conste que soy nuevo en estas cosas y no tengo tanta exprencia.**


End file.
